


A Night of Dancing

by M (Muggapie)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I just love them, Kissing, Short One Shot, These two dont get enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggapie/pseuds/M
Summary: The engaged couple go to a masquerade ball to test their love for each other.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang
Kudos: 2





	A Night of Dancing

Despite calling himself a king, he decided that for tonight and tonight only, he would become a prince. Adjusting the tie around his neck, JJ smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror and winked. Tonight, his town was hosting it’s annual masquerade ball and Isabella had convinced JJ to go with her although the ball had some rules in place for anyone that dared to enter as a couple. You would be separated at the doors and given masks, if you could find your lover before the night was over you would win a prize. If you were the first, you and your lover would be crowned queen and king of the ball. It was an old tradition, and before now it was one he hadn’t had much interest in. The only reason he decided to go was because Isabella had asked so nicely, and he never could say no if he knew it was something she really wanted.

Now he was climbing into a car separate from Isabella, knowing that they weren’t allowed to see each other before the ball. That part wasn’t in the rules but it was an unspoken rule that the town had adapted over the years, much like how seeing your bride before being wedded was bad luck. As he drove to the large hall in which the ball would be held, JJ smiled as he spotted a few other people that were also heading to the ball. Some brought their own masks and others didn’t, knowing that the venue would have masks for those entering the competition. 

Stepping out of the car, he made his way to the men’s entrance and received his mask with a smile. He slid it into place over his face with a smile and stepped into the large open room that was already full of dancers and musicians, starting the search for Isabella. The music was loud enough to drown out any attempt at talking, making the search more difficult and he smirked at the challenge. First he would have to pick out the women who fit her description, leaving him with about five possibilities. Giving them each nicknames in his head to keep them separate as he made his way into the mess of dancers and quickly started to dance with the one he called ‘red and sleeveless’ as was the most obvious features of her dress. 

It only took him a few moments to know for sure that the woman he was dancing with wasn’t the same woman he loved. The way she moved was different and the way his hand settled on her waist felt all wrong, it seemed they were both aware of that fact since they started to laugh together before waving goodbye and moving onto a different dancing partner.

Pink ball gown as he called the next candidate, he didn’t have his hopes up too much for. Isabella didn’t wear much pink and the cut of the dress wouldn’t normally flatter her shape, though he still danced with her to be polite. Giving a bow and a smile, JJ quickly moved on to gold glitter. Again, once he was closer to her, it very clearly wasn’t Isabella which left him with two remaining women who could possibly be his fiancee. Both the remaining women had the exact same build and hairstyle, even somewhat similar dresses and JJ followed his gut and offered his hand to the woman in the midnight blue dress, with off shoulder straps and a loose skirt that was dappled with golden sequins to make it look like the sky at night. 

As he pulled the woman close, he knew immediately that it was Isabella and he continued to dance with her before making his official choice. This is where the game got fun. To guess, the pair of dancers had to kiss and remove their masks, causing an eruption of laughter from the guests if they chose wrong or a chorus of oohs and ahhs if they guessed correctly. Smiling as he pulled his dancing partner into a gentle kiss, he closed his eyes and slid his half mask off before opening his eyes again to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen staring back at him in awe. He had chosen correctly, and first. Once it was confirmed to be Isabella, JJ pulled her into a second kiss, this time in celebration of their victory before moving to the makeshift thrones to receive the cheap plastic crowns that marked their victory.

Watching the other dancers from their seats, Isabella eventually dragged JJ back to the dance floor where they spent the rest of the night happily gazing into each other’s eyes as the music guided their movements. By the time the night had finally come to an end, JJ was tired and Isabella had ditched her high heeled shoes that were causing her feet to ache and they rode home together in a taxi with the crowns in their laps to be put on display in their apartment as a show of their love.


End file.
